lilo_stitch_experimentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shush
' Shush', A.K.A. Experiment 234, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to use the built-in speaker in her tail to eavesdrop on private enemy conversations; she will cease doing so if she's petted on the head. Her one true place is with Cobra Bubbles as a CIA operative. Appearance Shush is a pink weasel/mouse-like experiment with large ears having microphone insides, black eyes, dark brown markings, a large lavender nose, a thin mouth, and a speaker at the end of her tail. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' Experiment 234 was the 234th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to eavesdrop on private enemy conversations. 234 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. 234's pod was found by Gantu in a playground, where Lilo and Stitch were present. Gantu then attempted to escape with the pod, but Lilo and Stitch were able to get the experiment pod back from Gantu after a brief struggle. Unfortunately, a pair of kids then soaked Lilo and the pod with their super-soakers, activating 234. 234, named Shush, used the speaker in her tail to eavesdrop on the fleeing kids and Gantu. She later eavesdropped on Mrs. Hasagawa and also Officer Kaihiko, which Lilo found quite fascinating. When Lilo took Shush home, the latter eavesdropped on Nani talking to David on the phone, to which Lilo mistook as her sister trying to insult David. After Nani cleared things up with Lilo, she warned her about eavesdropping on other people's private conversations. However, Lilo later used Shush to eavesdrop on Mertle dismissing her dolls, despite being told otherwise by Stitch. She mistook Mertle's statement as a dismissal of the hula girls and then notified them. They believed Lilo at first and shunned Mertle before taking sides, but were more strict about always being told what to do. Later on, out of anger, Mertle teamed up with an escaped Hämsterviel on a PC screen, who talked her into catching all the other experiments in place of Gantu (who was fired for his incompetence earlier). He then put a special mind-control headband device on Mertle's head, which hypnotized her into an android. After hanging out with the hula girls for a while, Lilo decided to go check on Mertle and took Stitch and Shush with her. They soon ran into Mrs. Edmonds, who was carrying several boxes of Mertle's old dolls that she was giving away, thus revealing what Mertle was really talking about earlier. Lilo suddenly felt guilty about eavesdropping. Lilo, Stitch and Shush eventually went to Mertle's house to apologize. However, Mertle ambushed them and then immobilized Shush. Gantu soon intervened and attempted to recapture Shush so as to redeem himself. After a long battle, Lilo and Stitch were able to defeat Hämsterviel and rescue Shush. Later, Jumba removed the mind-control headband from Mertle's head, which reverted her back to her normal self. Shush was shortly after found a one true place with Cobra Bubbles as a CIA operative. ''Leroy & Stitch'' The first 624 experiments, including Shush, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Shush participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Trivia *Shush's pod color is green. *Lilo and Pleakley erroneously refer to him as male in his debut episode. *Shush is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 234. Primary function: Eavesdropper." *Shush is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Category:Experiments Category:2-Series